Perfect Perform
by ClaraO
Summary: Mire al público y no lo vi. No iba a llegar. Los acordes empezaron a sonar.  Para empezar eh de explicar que él se llama Edward Cullen, y  en este momento, probablemente estaría cogiendo un avión rumbo a Francia.Pesimo Summary


**Perfec Perform**

**Bella Pov**

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Is- me calle a tiempo-… Bella Swan, ellos son: Jake Black y Sam Uley en las guitarras. En esta ocasión tocaremos una canción que significa mucho para mí. Se llama "Our last nigth" del grupo Better Than Ezra  dedicada a una persona muy especial- que espero no se entere que es para él complete para mi. .

Mire al público y no lo vi. No iba a llegar.

Los acordes empezaron a sonar.

Para empezar eh de explicar que él se llama Edward Cullen, y en este momento, probablemente estaría cogiendo un avión rumbo a Francia.

_We were standing in an empty room  
The moonlight was falling  
You were holding my hand when the car pulled up for you  
And I could have spent a life with you  
But those days were over  
You were calling my name when your face faded from view_

Cantando esta parte recordé el día de ayer, cuando habíamos empacado sus pertenencias, su habitación que anteriormente era nuestra guarida ahora estaba desierta.

Era de noche pero en realidad no me quería ir, no lo quería dejar. El me tenía tomada de la mano.

-Nos hablaremos seguido, Cariño, lo prometo.

-lo se, pero no va a ser lo mismo

-lo se

De repente escuchamos el sonido del clac son de el auto de mi madre, me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-nos veremos después Belly,-dijo poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

-nos veremos después Ediie

Entre al auto y empecé a llorar. Conforme nos alejábamos lo sentía más ausente

-Beeeellaaaaaaaaaaa

Me voltee y vi a Edward a mitad de la calle moviendo su brazo en señal de despedida. Mientras su rostro y todo él iba desapareciéndose de mi vista conforme el auto se iba alejando .

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí cantando

_And wasn't it you who told me the sun would always chase the day_

¿por qué eh de creerte?

___And wasn't it you who told me:_

Angels fly in the air tonight

No los veo Edward.

_Saying wasn't it just like swimming out on the lake?  
And stars collide and the air's alive  
Or was it just like those promises that you made  
On our last night?_

_I remember waking up with you_

De repente me llegaron los recuerdos de los días en los que el despertaba en mi cama, pues la noche anterior habíamos peleado. Él, normalmente, se iba a mi casa y se disculpaba.

___The days doing nothing  
You meant more to me then than I think you ever knew._

También recordé los días en los que no hacíamos nada, solo ver el cielo y sus colores, nubes e imaginarnos cosas.

___But you were gonna be a doctor, movie star  
A poet at a Nobel seminar  
I hope the world never tore that out of you_

Aunque sus sueños lo hallan apartado de mi, deseaba que le fuera lo mejor posible, si el era feliz, yo también lo _era._

_Cause wasn't it you who told me the sun would always chase the day  
Yeah wasn't it you who told me:_

Angels fly in the air tonight  
Saying wasn't it just like swimming out on the lake?  
And stars collide and the air's alive  
Or was it just like those promises that you made  
On our last night?

_And what ever happened to the things you loved  
And the songs we played, and the indian days  
Whatever happened to the things you gave away?  
__Like Harold and Maude and singing_

Espero que no olvides nada, que te acuerdes de todo. De las cosas que dejaste, que regalaste, que te dieron, que no me olvides, que me recuerdes.

No me había cuenta que había empezado a llorar, me limpie una lágrima y seguí cantado.

_I was waving as you drove away  
The sunlight was falling  
You were writing backwards in a dusty window pane_

Vi al publico y ahí estaba el, por increíble que pareciera. Me miraba confundido.

_Angels fly in the air tonight  
saying "wasn't it just like those promises you made?"  
oh oh yeah  
And stars collide and the air's alive  
Or was it just like those promises that you made  
On our last night?  
on our last night  
oh oh oh oh oh_

-Muchas gracias

Me pare antes de los aplausos y ui hacia la parte de atrás de el café-karaoke

-¿Para quién era la canción?-reconocería esa voz donde fuera

-para nadie en especifico

-no me mientas- Edward se escuchaba molesto .

Me volee para verlo- ¿por que no estás en un avión rumbo a parís?

-porque descubrí que se me había quedado lo mas importante que hay en mi vida

-Edward, dudo que puedas llevarte el piano

-no el piano, tu

Y dicho esto, me beso.

Sobra decir que se lo devolví. También sobra contar que se fue a francia, pero que gracias a la internet y a sus visitas esporádicas, nos encontramos juntos y nadie nos podrá separar.

**(N/A: Bueno, ps es inspirado en algo de mi vida, pero no tuvo un final feliz, o almenos no por ahora, digamos que sigo esperando ^^ , escuchen la canción! **

**Kisses and Pum's **

**Mae )**


End file.
